


Love or Security

by hollowfirefly



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fanpoem, Filthy Lucre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowfirefly/pseuds/hollowfirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is just a game,</p>
<p>And you played with it until you were bored.</p>
<p>Then you traded it for security.</p>
<p>Is this what you want?</p>
<p>Is this what you hoped for?</p>
<p>Is that being 'in love'?</p>
<p>Well, I believe in second chances.</p>
<p>So the past and I can dance again.</p>
<p>See if he still loves me,</p>
<p>Unlike you do. Like you did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love or Security

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Filthy Lucre.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039530) by [risky_business](https://archiveofourown.org/users/risky_business/pseuds/risky_business). 



Love is just a game,

And you played with it until you were bored.

Then you traded it for security.

Is this what you want?

Is this what you hoped for?

Is that being 'in love'?

Well, I believe in second chances.

So the past and I can dance again.

See if he still loves me,

Unlike you do. Like you did.

And there's always my way out in the city.

A new city on the west coast.

Where a man who paid to love me, truly does.

Or does he?

My sister believes in sin

And I believe in second chances.

Second chances with him.

First chances with the west coast.

And no more chances with you.

Is this winning?

Is this my way out?

Is this what you wanted?

Or am I just as alone.

Am I just as dead.


End file.
